


You Should Dress Like That More Often

by Echo_4127



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Both characters are of age fight me, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Set before the events of 4x20, YA'LL GETTING THEM, Ya'll like hickeys, because H U R T, its consensual, that's Bruces brain during this in a nutshell, you guys ever hear a mans morning voice and nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: "Morning Jeremiah" the voice speaking after hours of pure silence jarred Jeremiah from his sleep muttering a half assed morning back he stood up to stretch and get coffee Bruce had little time to process anything he was seeing...





	You Should Dress Like That More Often

Bruce hadn't expected to see this when he arrived at the maze Jeremiah called home he expected Jeremiah to be fumbling about, drawing anything other than this. This being Jeremiah sleeping on his desk with his shirt sleeves rolled up no jacket or tie just suspenders and his glasses askew Bruce forgot to speak for a moment looking at him this is the most peaceful he's been in days after trying and failing to speak he manages to stutter out "Morning Jeremiah" the voice speaking after hours of pure silence jarred Jeremiah from his sleep and after a half assed "Morning" he rolled his shoulders and stood up ignoring his problem in favour of coffee.

Bruce on the other hand was distracted by the roll of Jeremiahs shoulders through the tight shirt that he almost whimpered when Jeremiah stood. The genius who usually looked so put together now looked like something out of Bruce's wet dreams his usually neat hair slightly sticking up his, glasses gone but the soft eyes and relaxed body made him melt. That was until he followed his gaze down his neck the slight stubble evident on the mans face his neck more exposed Bruce licked his lips subtly already imagining placing hickeys and hearing the soft moans that Jeremiah would make,but as he continued to study Jeremiah he felt himself get hard.

Jeremiahs shirt was unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up which made the shirt more tighter at the arms which also meant Bruce had to swallow down a moan when Jeremiah stretched, the suspenders let Bruce focus for a second before spluttering. Jeremiah was too tired to notice the problem he had sure he's had morning wood before but right now he needs coffee rather than a jack off session he briefly forgot Bruce was in the room till he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him Bruce stood eyes trailing Jeremiah before licking his lips and taking off his jacket it was then that Jeremiah noticed the slight bulge in Bruce's slacks.

Bruce hadn't meant to make a sound but after seeing Jeremiah stand up the large bulge prominent in his trousers along with everything else Bruce shuddered as Jeremiah turned around and moved towards him seeming more awake than before Bruce's pupils dilated as Jeremiah stalked closer till he was almost touching him "Brucie am I distracting you?" the roughness of his morning voice and the faux innocence of the question made Bruce moan the tightness of his pants getting worse Jeremiahs eyes widened before leaning closer "Brucie _baby_ tell me what you want" unable to form words Bruce grabbed Jeremiahs suspenders and pulled him flat against him their cocks pressed against each other both letting out groans and sighs of pleasure Jeremiah leaned down to Bruce lips hovering over his, inviting him to continue and how could Bruce say no to that.

Bruce lost track of time kissing and feeling Jeremiah through his shirt the feeling of the table behind him didn't matter all he could hear, see, smell and touch was Jeremiah and Bruce was drowning in him but he'd never complain when Bruce thrust up Jeremiah let out a low groan that sent all of his blood rushing south "Bruce I want you, I want you on your knees I want you so badly _please"_ at the sound of the drawn out please which was half a plea and a moan Bruce dropped to his knees whilst Jeremiah unclipped the suspenders and tossed them aside Bruce looked up his long eyelashes and baby blue eyes filled with lust his lips red and bruised from the kissing the biting and the slow lick of his lips had Jeremiah quickly unfastening his trousers and freeing himself from the tight boxers. Bruce wrapped his hand around Jeremiahs lengths and started pumping with slow movements of his wrist he got into a steady pace before tentatively licking the tip which cause Jeremiah to buck up into his hand "Do that again _ah uh please_ " Bruce slowly slipped Jeremiah into his mouth the vein on the underside jumping with the feeling of his tongue adding a slight pressure pulling back to the tip Bruce took as much as he could in before he gagged Jeremiah clutched the back of Bruce's head moving his hands to grip his hair. The small spark of pain caused Bruce to moan vibrating around Jeremiah he let out a choked off moan slowly moving his hips thrusting into the hot wet mouth of the billionaire boy "You look so pretty Bruce you should see how beautiful you look taking my cock in your mouth, _such a pretty boy_ " the low husk tone of Jeremiahs voice sent him into a frenzy, Bruce started bobbing faster sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip Jeremiah pulled Bruce off of him getting too close too soon.

Helping Bruce up Jeremiah helped loosen Bruce's trousers and pushing up the grey turtleneck he was wearing slowly trailing his lips over the sensitive skin biting gently every so often only to get a small gasp or "ah a...ah _Miah_ " he pushed the jumper further up and removed it before Bruce could catch his breath Jeremiah was attacking his neck with small bites licks and kisses Bruce gasped and moaned spurring Jeremiah to go further he bit down near the veil in Bruce's neck and started sucking slowly making sure to leave a mark. Bruce was a moaning mess his hair sticking up bruises littering his body and precum leaking from his still confined cock Jeremiah shuddered as Bruce raked his nails over the back of his neck before moaning "Miah _fuck me_ please touch me a.. _ahh uh oh god please_ I need it" the plea was broken off by a loud moan that would rival a professional pornstar echoed through the room as Jeremiah moved quickly to remove Bruce's trousers completely taking his time to appreciate the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Jeremiah set Bruce on the table making sure he could grab both cocks he placed a hand on the table just behind Bruce and started thrusting. The friction causing them to both moan Jeremiah picked up the pace using Bruce's precum as lube to slick them both up added a bit more pleasure but the slightly rough edge was good enough for Bruce with small pants and pleas of "Jer please _faster_ " _"uh ahh more please"_ "I want to cum all over you" "please" Jeremiah sped up his voice going lower and rougher with lust "Good boy Bruce" " _Fuck_ look at you you're so wet" "I wanted to cum in your mouth but then we wouldn't be able to do _this"_ Jeremiah thrust hard and ran his thumb over the tips of their cocks spreading more cum over the sensitive tips causing Bruce to cry out "I'm close please _let me cum_ Miah please I've been good let me cum _uh ahhh_ "

"I'm close too Bruce I want to see your face when you cum please Bruce" Looking at Jeremiah he pushed his hips to meet Jeremiahs thrust both boys moaning and thrusting both getting too close to care about pace. Bruce came screaming " _Yes Jeremiah oh... god fuck uh ahh_ " watching Bruce's face twist in ecstasy spurting cum all over himself Jeremiah used Bruce's cum to get himself off thrusting and pumping Bruce's over sensitive cock Bruce moaned again and again getting louder each time before cuming a second time seeing this Jeremiah lost himself " _Bruce fuck Bruce I'm gonna cum fuck I'm gonna ahh Uhhh Ahhhh Bruce_ ".

Jeremiah moved to grab a cloth and wiped them both down before helping Bruce get dressed they kissed softly savouring the moment of them all of the meetings at the manor and maze had been building to this but as Jeremiah moved to get coffee for them both Bruce looked at him in a new light Jeremiah Valeska was an intriguing genius who challenged Bruce but the one thing he never expected was that and after talking about plans for funding and 2 fingers of scotch they spoke about what happened when asked about it Jeremiah blushed and denied any dominant side he showed during sex but answered truthfully about how pretty Bruce looked and how he wanted to do that again but properly fuck him of all the responses Jeremiah was expecting he never expected Bruce to look him up and down and stand motioning to the bedroom saying "Well if you want more of that then you should dress like that more often".


End file.
